Say Something
by BabyBlueEyes23
Summary: "His gaze lingers hopefully on her, his emeralds scanning over the scarlet smeared over her plump lips, and the messy tendrils of golden hanging off one of her dainty    shoulders…She is a complete and total mess, a girl pillaged with scars, both physical


Divided

…

..

..

~0~

The pair stand divided in the dark room, the subtle reverberating of the music, coming from the celebration occurring mere feet from where they stand, dances in the tension between them.

"What did you say," she queries in a quivering tone, her cyan skies residing intently upon the boy standing before her. The boy she had seen as nothing more than a friend sense the seventh grade, the boy she only decided to grow fond of for the sake of her closest friend, the boy who embodied the _ever so perfect life that she has grown a sickening amount of envy for. The life_ comprised of loving parents, and a wealthy upbringing…One that she had only dreamt of in her youth, shivering beneath the quilts she hibernated in, due to her mother's forgetting to pay for the heat that particular month.

"I want to ask you out," the bronze haired boy reiterates with the familiar southern inflection coloring his words..

His gaze lingers hopefully on her, his emeralds scanning over the scarlet smeared over her plump lips, and the messy tendrils of golden hanging off one of her dainty shoulders…She is a complete and total mess, a girl pillaged with scars, both physical and emotional.

Maya Hart is suppose to be nothing more than the frightening beauty that walks through the halls with her chin raised, and an air of bravado constantly clinging to her petite frame…The juxtaposition of the sweet, timid Riley Matthews…Though Lucas had always been able to see the layers beneath the cocky smirks, and quick remarks…He had always been able to observe the hurt and abandonment that had wounded her very being, a layer to the blonde he is well aware that she continuously hides from all other lingering gazes, _aside from her closest friend of course._

Now proves no difference…Admittedly, Lucas had been resolute in continuing to push aside his growing affections for the golden vixen before him…Though, watching as the moonlight glides over her unabashedly joyful features, and hearing the mellifluous laughter spilling from her lips, _added with the alcohol consumed earlier_ that evening, Lucas could simply no longer keep his feelings in check.

"But I'm going out with _Josh_ ," she speaks in a drawl, it proving difficult to hold onto one train of thought easily.

"I know that," he assures with a nod.

"I _love_ Josh," she continues.

"I know."

"I've always loved _josh_ …And you've always _loved_ Riley."

"I _did love Riley_ ," he remarks, making sure to put extra emphasis on the fact that his love for Riley lies contently in the past, _the romantic sense of the word at the very least_.

"But…I _love Josh_ ," she mutters once more, as if attempting to recollect her reasoning for that.

"I know you do Maya," Lucas intones, no longer able to handle hearing those words being uttered yet again.

"Then why would you say that!" She exclaims, the heat of anger causing her cheeks to flush, making her appear all the more beautiful in his eyes.

"I don't know," he admits sheepishly.

"We're _friends_. You're _Ranger Rick_ , and I'm your short stack of pancakes… _That's all we've ever been!_ "

"I know that Maya," he speaks calmly, yet in shock of what had transpired mere moments ago.

"No," she insists. "You're just like everyone else, _you always want something more from me_. I can't give any more!" The petite blonde nearly shouts, her quivering voice drenching with pain and exhaustion.

Without another word pouring from her lips, Maya attempts to escape the room, though Lucas is quick to grab loosely upon her wrist.

"Let go Lucas!" She demands, the simple fact that she had not substituted his name for one of her playful _jibes_ hurting Lucas more than he had expected it could.

"Maya, can we just talk." The teen pleads.

"About what!" She cries in a frightening sort of cackle as she turns back to face him. "You don't think I know what this really is?" She questions with craned brows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The boy challenges, he also becoming frustrated in the situation.

"I'm nothing more than a side project to you, until you and Riley get back together…You only see me as this pitiful, pathetic, thing that you want to try and fix up! As if I was one of your tractors or something!…Well guess what, I'm Maya fucking Hart, I've never needed anyone's help before, and I sure as hell don't need yours now. I'm perfectly fine with who I am."

"What the hell are you even talking about? You think I wanna fix you?" Lucas attempts to make sense of her words.

"Why else would you pretend as if you want to go out with me? You know that we're both bound to the Matthews, and once Riley get's over her _Shane_ phase, you're gonna run right back into her perfect, lanky arms…So don't you dare use me as a healing method. I mean why else would you _ever_ want to actually try something between us again."

The ocean eyed boy remains silent to her inquiry, completely disbelieving in how deep the girls self loathing stems.

"You're infuriating you know that Hart," he claims without a thought.

"Excuse me?" She inquires with hiked brows.

"Yeah, you're a pain. You always argue, you tease me relentlessly, and you can _never_ even _pretend_ like someone else can be right over you…You're infuriating…"

"Okay, I'm just gonna go," the golden beauty reasons, though prior to her turning to depart, Lucas steps closer to her, so that his breath can tickle her nose as he speaks.

"The reason I want to ask you out is't because your this broken toy that I want to fix, or that you're some perfect little angel that inspires me to be better… _Because let's face it Hart, you're neither of those things_ ," he smirks down at the petite girl before him, so completely, and utterly entranced by her. "I like you because you have layers, because despite you being the strongest person I know, you can also display this beautiful vulnerability that honestly takes my breath away every time. I like you _more than I thought I can like anyone_ because when I look at your paintings, I see the story of a girl who has always attempted to cling to a life she could never have, a girl who had attempted to reform in a way that would make people not pay so much attention to her, because if they did, they would see that you have _to many issues_ to count, but you're working on them, because you strive to be different… _I like you because I've never met anyone who can_ enrage me, and aw me so much at once…I like you because you're Maya Hart, _a short stack of pancakes_ , nothing more, nor nothing less… _"_ "

For the first time in a long time, Maya finds herself speechless, her lips simply unable to construct words to respond…All she can think of is raking her fingers through his mess of bronze hair, and never looking away from the eyes that held her…But soon, the vibrant greens, shift to warm chocolate pools, and she is reminded of her dearest friend…Along with it bring a wave of shame to wash over her…And with a string of incoherent mutters, she escapes from his tantalizing offer, and races to find the boy she is supposed to love, and tuck this night deep in her memories, only to be recollected when thinking of what life could have been.

Lucas does nothing more than watches her run off, knowing if she had wanted to stay, and except his offer, she would have…But of course she did not. Maya hart is a beam of light and spirit that is unobtainable, especially for a boy who could never really offer her anything at all.


End file.
